Life
by Tai Antunes
Summary: Re-postagem segunda versão da fic 'A sexta Gatinha' ."Eu sabia que meu fim estava próximo. Só tentava viver um dia de cada vez, aproveitando o máximo possível. Talvez com alguma sorte, consiga morrer por vontade própria, da forma menos dolorosa possível
1. Reencontro

**Olá, pessoas! Esta é uma versão melhorada, da segunda versão da fic "A sexta Gatinha" que eu fiz quando tinha nove anos. Resolvi re-postar**  
**para corrigir erros de português, e tal. **

**Lembrem-se de que esta fic está sendo postada no Nyah!Fanfiction, e se quiserem ler e mandar reviews por lá (Já que ganham pontos), eu não me importo. **  
/historia/44398/Life

**Reviews são importantes para a sobrevivência do autor. =)**

**Vale lembrar que Tokyo mew² foi utilizado somente como base para a minha fic, e que não pretendo continuar com os personagens originais por todo o decorrer da fic, somente os meus. **

**Tokyo Mew Mew não me pertence. =)**

**Boa Leitura.**

Minha vidinha nunca foi tão interessante quanto é agora.

Agora que descobri ter "Super-poderes" ou algo assim, vou ter que lutar contra seres de orelhas pontudas que as outras, (Ichigo,Minto,Purin,Retasu,Zakuro) chamam de "Aliens". Mas eu sem dúvida chamaria de "Elfos". Eles (Ryou,Keichirou) me explicaram que meu DNA, de certa forma, foi misturado com o DNA de um animal, como o das outras. Meu Dna foi misturado com o "Gato doméstico." TÁ, eu sei. Isso não é um tipo especifico de gato. O mais específico seria: "Gato-Branco-Sem-Graça-E-Normal.

Assim tá bom?

Neste momento eu estou em um quarto oferecido por Ryou, na parte de cima do quartel-general, (isso, "quartel general") que eles disfarçaram de restaurante de guloseimas e coisas que seria satisfatório pra mim se eu pelo menos sentisse algum tipo de fome.

Sim, eu sinto fome, mas como muito menos que um humano normal. Eu sei, sou sim anormal, mas não posso fazer nada com isso.

Eu acho o amanhecer meio tedioso, por que é praticamente nessas horas que os "Aliens", chegam, e na maioria das vezes não posso sair quando o sol está forte, pois tenho uma pele absurdamente sensível. Não sei se peguei essa doença por parte de meu pai ou minha mãe.

Fui abandonada ainda recém nascida num orfanato. Trataram-me muito bem lá, mas aconteceu um incidente terrível. E por incrível que pareça, por minha causa. Nunca informaram o motivo pra mim, mas eu tenho certeza que era pra me matar. Aconteceu quando eu tinha doze anos, e neste momento tenho quartoze. Faço quinze daqui á mais ou menos um ano, e ao contrário de todas as garotas, NUNCA quis uma festa de aniversário, apesar de gostar de presentes. E nesse tempo tenho sobrevivido da herança de meus pais. Se tivesse que denominar uma classe pra mim, seria "Classe alta".

Depois de sair do orfanato, depois do acidente, comprei livros e continuei com meus estudos. Antes de vir pra cá, morava numa mansão enorme, quase sozinha. Não saía antes do entardecer, e dormia até tarde, ficava completamente isolada do mundo, não tinha amigos, e também, nunca me apaixonei.

Mas isso não quer dizer que eu nunca beijei, ou algo do tipo. Já fiz.. coisas erradas também.

Ah, afinal. Não me apresentei. Chamo-me Asuna Yoshioka, muito prazer. (Numa hora dessas eu daria um sorrisinho falso, mas não estou com vontade.)

Hoje acordei sete horas da manhã, por causa do barulho irritante do meu notebook pedindo pra ser carregado. A criatura irresponsável aqui tinha deixado ele aberto a noite inteirinha, mas não me importo, não sou eu que pago a energia daqui mesmo.

Tomei um banho, pus o uniforme e desci as escadas que davam pra parte principal do restaurante. A luz do sol incomodava um pouco meus olhos, mas não me importei. Já tinha me acostumado, era só não passar da porta. Ryou estava sentado na mesa comendo alguma coisa de aparência dura, não perguntei o que era. O sol deixava as minhas e as madeixas loiras dele, douradas. Murmurei um "Bom-dia" e sentei.

-Acordou um pouco cedo hoje. – Ele disse

**-**Dormi melhor.

Ele sorriu.

**-** Quer abrir o restaurante? As garotas chegam daqui á pouco.

Eu assenti e me levantei para começar a abrir as janelas. Corria de uma a outra para o sol não me pegar, como se fosse uma brincadeira de pega-pega. Quando terminei de abri-las, retornei para a cadeira, e observei Ryou caminhar até a porta pra terminar o serviço. Sempre foi assim durante os seis meses que eu estive aqui. Nós já estávamos acostumados.

Zakuro sempre chegava antes de todas, depois Purin, Minto, Retasu. Ichigo sempre chegava por último, mas hoje também não tinha vindo. Motivo? O namorado (Aoyama) havia sofrido um acidente, e pelo que soube dos médicos, não passava bem.

Ryou a havia dispensado até que a agonia passasse. Mas todos nós sabiamos que só iria passar quando ele morresse. Era deprimente trabalhar com Ichigo chorando pelos cantos, não conversava, não ria.

Era pior do que eu quando era novata no restaurante.

Havia começado á chover. Pra mim era ótimo, pois se houvesse algum alien pra lutar, dessa vez eu poderia ir. Foram tão poucas vezes em que me transformei, que eu ainda nem tinha pensado na minha arma.

Ichigo falou que devemos falar o primeiro nome que vier á cabeça. Eu acho o contrário. Deveríamos pensar bem em que arma escolheríamos, pois iríamos continuar com elas pro resto de nossas vidas. Gosto de objetos cortantes. Em jogos de internet, sempre que escolhia um machado, ou foice, levava alguma vantagem. Por isso pensei em dizer "FOICE" na hora de escolher minha arma.

**-** Alerta de predador. –Ryou disse.

Todas nós nos levantamos de mesa.

**-** Aonde?- Zakuro questionou.

Ele olhou as imagens do Notebook que carregava.

**-** Praça principal.

Corremos até a porta, e eu, quase sempre a última á sair, botei apenas a mão para fora da porta. Sorri, não havia doído. Eu estava mais que pronta para lutar. Fui correndo até onde as garotas estavam.

**-** Prontas?- Minto perguntou.

**-** METAMORFOSE!

Sabe, na primeira vez que eu me transformei, critiquei mentalmente Ryou por não ter mudado a cor, nem o comprimento do meu cabelo. Além do que ele também não mudou a cor dos meus olhos.

Sempre odiei a cor de meus olhos... O castanho claro me irritava quando me olhava no espelho. Eu também pensei seriamente em cortar meu cabelo. Que tipo de garota do século 21 o tem abaixo dos joelhos?

Correndo para praça, nós víamos várias pessoas desacordadas no chão. Fiquei curiosa para saber que tipo de predador era dessa vez. Mas quando chegamos ao nosso destino, ao reconhecer um rosto, meu mundo caiu.

Aqueles cabelos negros arrepiados.. Os olhos claros encontraram os meus. Ele falou que iria voltar. Ele voltou. Agora eu entendi o porquê do dia estar nublado. Mas podia ser apenas conhecidência.

**-** Nossa, FINALMENTE eles repararam que estavam ficando fracos, e resolveram pedir ajuda. O que você acha Asuna?- Purin me perguntou.

Agora era a minha chance de escolher a arma.

**-** Tô prontinha pra acabar com ele também. FOICE!

Pra minha surpresa, a foice saiu igualzinha como eu havia imaginado. Como a Foice da Yuuki, do mangá Vampire Knight.

Eu sabia que mesmo que quisesse, eu teria que me esforçar muito para conseguir encostar somente a ponta da minha foice no ombro dele. Do Loki, se fosse REALMENTE ELE. Eu não duvidava. Não tinha nenhuma chance contra ele. Nem eu nem ninguém.

**-** Não tem predador dessa vez não, né, Kishuu? Arranjaram um amiguinho novo, ou esse é o seu mestre?- Purin perguntou, observando o Alien dar um sorrisinho irônico.

**-** Haha. Como você é engraçadinha. Só que dessa vez você acertou em cheio. Esse é o Loki-sama. Afinal, onde está a Ichigo-chan?

**-** NÃO interessa. – Minto já estava mal-humorada.

**-** Ui. Que mal-educada. E você, Suninha? – Ele parecia gargalhar agora.

Loki o censurou com o olhar.

**-** NÃO INTERESSA! Afinal, vai ficar nessa, ou nós é que vamos ter que começar? – Já estam me dando nos nervos.

**-** Ui, Suninha, de arminha nova, irritadinha. - Taruto balançava no ar de um lado para o outro.

**-** TÁ! CHEGA!

Pelo visto, seria eu que teria que começar a batalha. Corri pra perto de Taruto, e lancei minha foice contra ele. Sorri.  
Havia conseguido tirar sangue dele, isso era mais que suficiente pra mim.

O sangue que havia na foice pingou na minha mão. Encostei meus lábios na lâmina gelada e procurei beber do sangue que havia nela. Quando terminei, lambi meus lábios. Me chamem de vampira, se quiserem, mas beber sangue é bom e não faz mal a ninguém.

O mais engraçado, é que Loki também tinha esse costume.

-Pelo visto, você não mudou nada.

**-** Você também não, Loki.

Eu estava de costas pra ele. Não me atrevi a encarar aqueles olhos. Pelo menos não agora.

Agora eu tinha certeza de que era ele. Sim, era verdade. A voz dele continuava fria e sem emoção. Assim como a minha resposta. Eu tenho catorze anos com aparência de dezesseis. Loki tem... Bem, pelos meus cálculos, deveria ter dezessete. Mas com a aparência de vinte.

Loki era o garoto estranho (assim como eu) do orfanato. Mas ao contrário de mim, ele quase não se comunicava com as pessoas. E mesmo assim, elas ainda tinham medo dele. Não que eles não tivessem medo de mim, é claro, mas o meu modo de botar os meninos chatos pra correr era diferente do dele. Enquanto os batia, chutava ou esmurrava, Loki espantava os outros com o seu olhar de psicopata. Não respeitava as regras do orfanato.

Nem eu, mas ninguém o mandava pra diretoria depois, e eu.. Bem, eu vivia de suspensão. Depois daquele acidente no orfanato, ele disse que teria que me matar, mas não naquela hora, esperaria a hora certa. Isso foi á dois anos atrás.

**-** Sabe por que estou aqui, não sabe?- Ele perguntou.

**-** Quando pretende me matar?- Minha voz estremeceu.

**-** Quando completar 15 anos. É bom que se prepare psicologicamente.

**-** Faltam meses. O que pretende fazer até lá?

**-** Me aproveitar de você.

**-** Do meu corpo, ou do meu... Sangue?

**-** Dos dois.

Sorri sem emoção.

**-** Saiba que vou fazer com que não consiga nenhum dos seus três objetivos. - Eu disse meio enraivada.

Olhei pra frente, e vi que nenhumas das garotas estavam lá. Como eu havia imaginado. Provavelmente já tinham fugido.

No momento seguinte, foi estranho o que Loki fez. Ele me abraçou por trás, e depositou um beijo no meu pescoço, que me fez arrepiar até a espinha. Sussurrou ao meu ouvido:

**-** Nos vemos em breve.

Encarei pela primeira vez os olhos dele. O tom Azul água estava malicioso. Mas não havia sorriso nenhum.

Ele não sorria, nunca havia sorrido.


	2. Surpresas

-Ela não vai lembrar, não é?

-Não, não vai.

-E agora, o que faremos?

-Precisamos dela no nosso reino, Miyu-sama!

**-** Quietas vocês duas! – Miyu gritou e elas pararam de choramingar. - Escutem com atenção. Vocês duas irão para o mundo dos humanos.

-É O QUÊ?

**-** CALADAS! Vocês duas irão para o mundo dos humanos, e eu irei fazer com que Zero vá também. Sei que irá ser complicado pra vocês, mas é o máximo que eu posso fazer. - Ela falou tristemente - Escutem, quando chegarem, quero que a procurem na cidade de Tokyo inteira, e procurem informações sobre ela. Tentem participar ao máximo da vida dela, protejam-na deles, e o mais importante. Não falem sobre o passado.

-Mas Miyu-sama!

**-** Preferem deixar que ela morra? Deixá-la saber antes do tempo só iria causar a sua morte! - Ela gritou, e as duas fizeram uma reverência.

-Nos desculpe, Miyu-sama. Faremos imediatamente o que deseja. - Estalaram os dedos e desapareceram como pó.

-É isso que pretende fazer? Quando ela lembrar, vai armar uma guerra contra eles?- Um belo homem se aproximava.

**-** Sinto muito. Não posso mantê-la alheia para sempre, Zero.

Ele sorriu.

**-**Certo então. Mas me diga uma coisa. Você realmente, ainda acha que..- Miyu o interrompeu com uma risada.

**-** ÓBVIO, que sim. Mas faça o que quiser da sua vida, não vou obrigá-lo.

**-** Ainda bem, não suporto aquela pirralha. -Ele revirou os olhos enquanto ela ria novamente.

**-** Só uma coisa, Zero. A nova forma dela.. Aparenta ser mais nova, agora. – Ela disse, meio preocupada.

**-** Quantos anos a forma dela aparenta?- Indagou, curioso.

**-** Quatorze.

**-** Sendo assim, não tem problema eu aparecer com meus vinte e um anos, não é? – Ela se remexeu. Estava com o espírito meio inquieto.

_**N/A: Se você quiser se acusado de pedofilía, não vai ter problema algum. xD**_

**-** Vai ter problemas sim. Quero que estude no mesmo colégio que ela. Então seria ótimo que você tivesse pelo menos dezesseis anos, e ficasse na sala de Akira. Mas você pode revelar sua forma verdadeira pra ela, se quiser.

**-** Certo, então. O Loki ainda está lá, não é?- Zero pôs as mãos no bolso.

**-** Sim, está. Não se deixe enganar pelo seu irmão.

**-** Devo ir?

**-** Vá, vá. Dê-me um abraço. - Ele a abraçou, e a beijou no rosto - Não a maltrate muito. - Ele riu

**-**Vou tentar. Adeus mãe. - ele estalou os dedos e se foi.

Miyu murmurou "boa sorte", e se foi do grande salão.

Era manhã, eu tinha que acordar para ir para a escola. Eu não queria levantar. Realmente, não queria. EU NÃO FIZ AMIZADE COM NINGUÉM NESSA PORRA DESSA ESCOLA!

Estou sem sono...E mal-humorada.

**-** Ok, vou levantar.- Bocejei.

Fui para o banheiro tomar um banho.

Quando cheguei lá, paralisei. Havia.. Penas negras para todo o lado.. O que é isso, afinal?

Toquei em uma das penas do piso branco.

A partir do momento em que eu a toquei.. ela ficou em chamas. Não entendi. Realmente.

Essa era minha vida agora. Totalmente cheia de coisas estranhas. Ah, deixa isso pra lá, por mim. Eu vou cuidar de outra coisa, que é melhor.

Chegando ao colégio, vi uma agitação lá no pátio. O que estava acontecendo? Quando adentrei, percebi o motivo da agitação. Cinco alunos novos haviam chegado, acho besteira tanta agitação só por causa disso.

As meninas estavam saltitando de alegria. Inúteis.

O diretor chamou os alunos para um canto, e pôs os alunos novos lado á lado. Havia um garoto de cabelos negros de costas. Hora das apresentações.

**-** Ei,EI! Fiquem quietos! Deixem eles se apresentarem!

Interessados, todos se calaram.

- Olá, meu nome é Akira Matsukushi, tenho dezesseis anos. - A garota sorridente, tinha cabelos curtos e negros, um pouco abaixo do queixo. Olhos de um castanho avermelhado. Corpo bem modelado, perfeito. Reparando bem, todos eles tinham a mesma tonalidade de pele que eu. Pálida. Que estranho. E todos eles eram absurdamente bonitos. Droga, tem um bocado de gente na minha frente.

- Me chamo Yue Mitsachi. Dezesseis anos. - Cabelos brancos, olhos da mesma cor. Sério, fitava os outros com desinteresse. Gostei dele.

- Sora Masuka, doze anos, prazer. - Ela era muito sorridente, fez uma reverência esticando a saia. Ela Tinha cabelos negros, ondulados nas pontas, presos em dois rabos de cavalos médios. Essa daí me fez rir.

- Tsuki Nara, Quatorze. –Me encantei com as aparências físicas dele. Corpo com medidas perfeitas, olhos verdes, cabelo vermelho, bagunçados, e batendo na nuca. Estilo me encarou, todo meu encantamento se esvaiu, quando senti medo. Os olhos deles eram... Maliciosos. Fixei meu olhar em outro lugar.

-Zero Yuno. Dezesseis. - Me virei. Aquele era o menino que estava de costas. Congelei. Além de ter o mesmo sobrenome do Loki... Ele tinha a mesma aparência física. Os cabelos negros arrepiados.. Os olhos azul-claros quase brancos.. Isso era impossível. Só podia ser ele.

Ele sorriu. Loki nunca sorria. Ele percebeu meu olhar indignado e se virou para mim, agora sorrindo com malícia. Voltou a olhar para um canto, que eu também observei.

Havia alguém no galho de uma árvore. Em pé, escondido. Agora sim, Loki.

Senti medo.

O diretor havia liberado os alunos para as salas. Só havia sobrado eu, Zero e Loki. Me encaminhei para longe da árvore.

**-** Aonde pensa que vai, Asuna? - Loki disse com sua voz fria.

**-** Pra bem longe daqui. - Eu me virei e Loki estava com uma camisa branca, calça jeans escura, e tênis All Star. - o que está fazendo aqui?

**-** Pretendo estudar, o quê você acha?

**-** Eu acho que está tudo errado. Quem é ele? -Indiquei com minha cabeça Zero.

**-** Sou o irmão dele. - Em toda minha vida no orfanato, nunca havia ouvido falar dele.

**-** Desde quando você tem irmão?- Perguntei, pega de surpresa, e ele me ignorou.

**-** Vá pra aula, e não se aproxime do Tsuki. Ele é perigoso, me entendeu?

**-** Mas...

**-** Se manda, agora. – Loki disse lentamente, como se eu tivesse uma deficiência mental.

**-** Ok, eu vou. Mas só para não correr riscos.

- Tchau. – Eles dois disseram. -Mas ninguém vai explicar o que está acontecendo, definitivamente?

**-** Asuna, que parte do TCHAU, você não entendeu? Além de loira é burra, é? –Zero disse, e eu mostrei o dedo do meio.

**-** TÁ, FUI.

Cara, esse Zero tá me PIRANDO, OK? Dá vontade de meter a mão naquela cara bonitinha dele. CARAMBA. Ah, ele falou do Tsuki. Mas gostei tanto dele..Que droga.

Cheguei à sala de aula. E a professora de literatura estava sentada em sua cadeira.

Que droga, porque Tsuki tinha que sentar justamente na MINHA cadeira? **-** Nara-san, você se sentou na minha cadeira. - Ele me olhou com desdém, levantou-se e sentou-se na cadeira da frente.

Era sem dúvidas, muito bonito.

**-** Veio por causa dela, não foi? – Loki disse.

**-** Não viria por causa de você. - Zero riu.

**-** Já que está aqui, vamos nos divertir! - Ele não sorria, mas seus olhos estavam em um tom divertido.

**-** Sabe que não podemos lutar aqui, idiota.

**-** O que achar de lutarmos depois do anoitecer?

**-** É, fazer o quê.. Gente chata, a gente dispensa logo. -Loki desceu da árvore e deu um murro na boca de Zero. Logo começou a sair sangue, mas segundos depois o ferimento cicatrizou.

**-** Tá, entendi o recado.

Loki já estava a caminho da sala de aula, á metros de distancia dele.

**-** Good Luck, Zero.

Não sei quanto tempo passei observando Tsuki, que estava de costas pra mim. Só sei que quando o sinal bateu, eu ainda não tinha percebido o perigo que corria. Como de costume, esperei todos os alunos saírem da sala para poder me retirar, mas não havia que percebido que mais alguém havia ficado.

Tsuki.

**-** Asuna Yoshioka. - Ele falou lentamente - É esse seu nome, não é?

**-** É sim. - A cada passo que ele dava em direção á mim, eu recuava.

**-** Tem medo de mim? - Ele riu - Minha cabeça bateu no quadro-negro.

**-** Nem um pouco. – Mentira. E isso era meio óbvio.

**-** Então por que recua? - Ele fez um gesto rápido e as luzes se apagaram.

Eu me esqueci..

Que podia me transformar.

**-** Metamorfose! - Uma coisa diferente aconteceu.

Eu não me transformei.

Tsuki riu.

**-** Surpresa? - Ele se aproximou de mim, e segurou meus pulsos sobre a minha cabeça.

**-** Vindo de alguém esquisito, não. Me largue.- Típico de um Mangá feminino, que droga. Ele era mais forte que eu, não consegui me largar. Como dizia Ichigo, nossas vidas é um mangá shoujo.

**-** Não. - Ele me beijou, eu não correspondi. Não achou que eu iria corresponder, né? Ou achou? Ai, que saco. Ele se afastou - Já viu que sou mais forte que você, e posso bloquear seus poderes. Se quiser viver, corresponda-me.

Eu não tinha escolha, não é? Bem, era só um beijo, e em troca, minha vida. Ele se aproximou e me beijou violentamente. Ele podia ter começado com calma...

Argh. Eu. Odeio. Beijos. Roubados.

Tsuki aprofundou mais ainda, vendo que eu correspondia. Eu não estava mais respirando. Ele cessou.

Eu arfava, ele não.

**-** Tenha cuidado com as coisas que diz, Yoshioka.

**-** Sempre tive. - Ele me olhou malicioso.

Então, se continuar assim, você vai longe. - Ele largou meus pulsos e se dirigiu á porta. - Ela é toda sua, Zero.

Virei-me para o lado. Lá estava Zero, sentado e com a mão no queixo. Apenas observando.

Cretino.

**-** Até que vocês dois formam um belo casal.

**-** CRETINO! Ele ía me matar, e você não fez NADA! - Olhei para ele com raiva, enquanto ria.

**-** Acha mesmo que se EU estivesse aqui, deixaria ele te matar? – Fui pega de surpresa. Mais uma vez.

**-** Então quer dizer que está do meu lado?

**-** Quase isso. - Ele se levantou e foi até a porta. Acendeu as luzes. Pude ver o quanto ele era belo. Talvez mais belo que o Loki, pois ele sorria. O sorriso dele era verdadeiro.. O rosto, sereno. - Vamos?

Cavalheiro numas horas, irritante em outras.

Uma coisa eu havia concluído antes disso. O beijo do Tsuki era bom. _Nãomematem._

Quando saí da sala, alguns alunos me olharam com raiva. Eu ria. Eles estavam morrendo de ciúmes. Zero também estava rindo, do meu lado. Acho que encontrei um bom amigo. Sorri. Isso era bom... Além do pessoal do restaurante, não tinha nenhum amigo até hoje.

Fomos até o portão da escola.

**-** Quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa?

**-** Não, não precisa. Obrigada por ficar do meu lado.

**-** De nada, até mais. -Ele me beijou no rosto e foi por outro caminho. E se não tivesse prestado atenção, não teria ouvido - Não fiz mais que minha obrigação.

Sinceramente? Quando digo que minha vida está mais estranha que o normal, falo sério.

Sexta-feira... É dia de folga no Café. Ou seja: Dormir, _dormir,_ dormir.

Cheguei no restaurante, ele estava vazio. Como sempre. Subi as escadas e fui direto ao meu quarto tomar banho, e me preparar para hibernar. Quando cheguei lá.. Novamente, as penas negras.

Acho que era hora de mostrar isso para Ryou. Quando ele chegasse talvez já fosse mais de onze horas, mas eu espero. Eu tenho que descobrir o que é isso.

Curiosidade quase me mata um dia, Haha.

Tomei um banho e me deitei.

Tive os mesmos sonhos.. Os mesmos pesadelos.

_Um Reino distante... __  
__...e pessoas morrendo. _

Zero chegou ao local combinado para a luta, as sete horas. Loki já o esperava, repousando numa árvore. Do lado dele havia uma coisa escura, que guinchava sem cessar. Um animal, talvez.

**-** Então o prêmio vai ser essa coisa podre? Haha. – Zero riu em deboche.

**-** Olhe bem para essa coisa podre, Zero. - Ele a chutou, e a coisa virou com um olhar indignado para ele. Zero a reconheceu.

**-** Sora... - Ela estava amordaçada. - O que vai fazer se eu perder?

**-** Vou matá-la. - Ele pegou a espada fina e prateada que estava em suas costas, enquanto Zero fazia o mesmo.

**-** Liberte-se. - As espadas agora haviam ganhado um brilho estranho, avermelhado.

Eles puseram a espada sobre o peito e Loki disse:

**-** Que a batalha comece.

**-** ROUND ONE!

Acordei as sete e quarenta. Vou me levantar e fazer alguma coisa. Vesti minhas habituais roupas, e pulei do parapeito da varanda. As luzes do café ainda estavam apagadas.

Ryou não havia chegado, não era novidade. Fui andando pela rua meio deserta, e fui andando pelo meu caminho secreto, meu caminho preferido. Um caminho de prédios e casas abandonadas, onde ninguém se preocupava em reformar. Ouvi barulhos de metal se chocando. Estranhei. Mais alguém sabia da existência desse lugar?

**-** THE END OF ROUND THREE! - Ele apontava a espada para cima. - Round four?

**-** Pra quê? Pra dar empate de novo? - Ele mostrava um semblante irritado.

**-** É, eu sou demais. –Zero se gabou.

Asuna observava tudo sentada numa árvore. Acompanhava a luta desde a segunda rodada.

**-** Eu quero ver o Round four.

**-** Deixa pra ver outro dia, Loki ficou entediado. - Ele caminhou até Sora, e desfez o encantamento que a mantinha presa. - Ei, criatura. Como foi que você se deixou pegar por aquela coisa, hein? Tá precisando treinar mais.

**-**Ah, cala a boca, Zero. Aquela COISA tá no mesmo nível de treinamento que você.

**-** Hn.

**-** Olá, Asuna. - Ela sorriu, e eu sorri em resposta saltou até o galho da árvore em que eu estava. Sentou-se do meu lado.

**-** Olá, Akira. - Eu me virei para a pessoa do meu outro lado. E sorri.

**-** Boa noite. -Elas eram pessoas fáceis de socializar. **-** Eeeei Loki.. Nós queremos ver o Round four. São três contra doiis, okay? – Sora insistia.

- São CINCO contra dois. - Olhei para o galho da árvore próxima a que eu estava sentada, e vi Yue e Tsuki. Eu não esqueci o que Tsuki havia feito comigo. Pelo menos dessa vez, havia mais pessoas para me proteger. Yue era o garoto de cabelos brancos. Aquela noite, ele estava mais belo que Tsuki.

**-** Ah, vocês não param de encher o saco, hein? – Zero resmungou.

**-** ROUND FOUR!

-Éééé! _GO_ ZERO!


	3. Beijo e Chocolate

**_A música utilizada agora, no comecinho da fic, é a 'The Kill' de 30 seconds to Mars. Vale comentar que quando 'projetei' o Loki, estava pensando no vocalista dessa banda, Jared Leto. (Jaaay!*-*)_**

-

O decorrer da semana passara bem. Exceto pelo fato de que eu estava em meus "Dias Ruins". Não, não falo de TPM ou algo do tipo. São dois dias no mês em que sinto uma espécie de dor... Anormal. Uma espécie de cólica que sai vinte vezes do normal. Os médicos não conseguiram explicar, mas tudo bem. Isso só acontece duas vezes no mês. Entre os dias treze e quatorze, á noite. E nesse dia, eu pedi folga para Ryou, e consegui adormecer, acordando de madrugada, e notando uma estranha presença. Ele cantava.

-"_Venha me destruir... Enterre-me, eu terminei com você_." – Demorei alguns segundos para perceber quem cantava, e como estava posicionado. –"_Olhe nos meus olhos, você está me matando_." – Era Loki, e eu estava em cima dele, mais precisamente de costas, e ele estava acariciando minha barriga. – "_Tudo que eu queria era você_..." – Minha dor havia passado.

-Loki? – Eu chamei, de olhos fechados, ainda meio dopada, por conta dos remédios que havia tomado.

- Sim?

-O que faz aqui?

-Vim me aproveitar de você, mas havia me esquecido de que estava em seus dias ruins... – A posição em que ele se encontrava, deixava sua boca bem próxima aos meus ouvidos. Isso me causava arrepios.

-Vá embora.

-Como quiser. - Assim, ele se levantou e me depositou na cama, mas no segundo em que o corpo dele se afastou do meu, a dor voltou, e eu me contorci.

-Ainda quer que eu vá?

Eu nada disse, mas ele voltou, e me pôs sobre ele. Desta vez, eu estava de barriga pra baixo, de modo que minha cabeça ficasse em cima de seu pescoço, e eu ouvia sua respiração lenta. Ele botou novamente as mãos por debaixo da minha blusa, e começou a acariciar minhas costas.

-Por que faz isso? – Eu perguntei.

- Os médicos não souberam responder, não é? – Ele parou de me acariciar e me abraçou – A doença que você tem... Não é conhecida por esse Universo.

-C-Como assim?

-Nunca se questionou Suna... Sobre sua estranha marca de nascença?

-Mas é a marca que todas Tokyo mew...

-Não, não é. – Ele me interrompeu. – Sua marca de nascença é mais importante que isso.

-O que mais sabe sobre mim?

-Não deveria te contar nem isso, mas... Você era uma pessoa que eu deveria proteger, mas hoje não sigo mais essa obrigação, e posso seguir com minha vingança... Segundo prometi para Suna Akaishi.

-Quem é essa?

-Quem você acha que é? - Eu estava pasma. Quem era Loki? Não... A pergunta certa seria... Quem sou eu? – Durma agora, Suna...

Ele começou a cantar novamente, e eu adormeci, com a mente confusa. Aqueles sonhos terríveis...

_Um reino distante... _  
_E pessoas morrendo._

- Coisas que se deve falar numa crise existencial: -Quem sou eu? O que eu sou? Pra que vivo? Pra que fui?Pra que vim? Pra que fiz? O que me tornei? O que deixei de ser?

Mas minha pergunta é: Quem eu fui ao passado? As pessoas que apareceram de um tempo pra cá... Sora, Akira, Tsuki, Zero, Yue... Por que todos eles parecem saber mais sobre mim do que eu mesma? E agora... O nome que Loki disse... Suna Akaishi. Esse nome me parece tão familiar...

Tive sonhos estranhos naquela noite. Sangue e Anjos. Era mais ou menos o que eu conseguia lembrar. Anjos com asas negras... Lutando contra os anjos de asas brancas. Havia os de Asas vermelhas, mas eles apenas estavam em pé, observando toda confusão. Entre os anjos de asas negras, um me chamou a atenção. Era o Loki. Sim, era ele. Mais adulto... Uns vinte e dois anos, talvez? E uma garota...De cabelos curtos e loiros, lutava ao lado dele. Ele estava armado com uma espada, e ela, com uma foice. A minha foice. Sangue e luzes para todo o lado. Era só o que eu via depois.

Acordei e já era de manhã. Sábado. Dia nublado. Ótimo.

Pus minhas habituais roupas, e saí sem avisar ninguém. Estava nevando... Olhei para cima maravilhada.

-Asuna!- Sora, veio correndo em minha direção. Estava com uma sombrinha em suas mãos. – Vamos à biblioteca? – Ela estava sorridente.

-Tá- Eu disse.

Era tudo tão clichê. Parecia que estava tudo armado, que cada coisa havia sido planejada.

Primeiro, Loki reaparece. Depois, chega gente nova e louca. Loki tem aquele papo estranho comigo. Depois, eu me questiono sobre meu passado. E depois, tenho um sonho que talvez me revele alguma coisa. E agora estou indo para uma biblioteca! Quando chegar lá, encontrarei um livro, e "PUFF"! Vou saber tudo sobre meu passado. Aposto cinqüenta pratas, que vai ocorrer EXATAMENTE isso.

Chegamos à biblioteca. Sora me puxou para a parte de mitologia. Procurei alguma coisa que me interessasse, e quem eu encontro? (Não, não é o Loki). Yue, sentado no chão, lendo um livro que chamava "Anjos sobre sangue". Não disse? Só poderia ser o livro.

- Ele está lindo, não é? O Yue? – Sora estava com um sorriso radiante. Entendi tudo agora.

-Hááá, Safaaada! Veio por causa dele, não éé?

-Bem, acho que sim. –Ela começou a rir junto comigo. – vamo sentar perto dele? Só pra pirraçar um pouquinho...

- Pode ser. - Nós sentamos uma de cada lado dele. Ele nos olhou, sorriu, e mexeu nos cabelos brancos.

-Bom dia, garotas.

-Bom dia, Yue.

-Tá lendo o quê, cara? –Eu perguntei, tirando o livro da mão dele. -Ah... Fala sobre seres... Que existiram a alguns anos atrás..-Sora começou a conversar com ele, e eu ia olhando página por página, e achei o que procurava. Um desenho, da garota do meu sonho. O rosto... Era tão familiar.. Corri para um dos grandes espelhos da biblioteca, prendi meu cabelo, e botei a imagem ao lado do meu rosto, e tomei um pequeno susto ao ver que a garota era idêntica á mim. Yue e Sora estavam ao meu lado.

-Eu disse, que ela não era tão idiota assim, por que a deixou pegar o livro? – Sora reclamou.

-Não pensei que ela fosse reconhecer..- Yue disse, meio desconcertado. Perdi a paciência em meio a discussão dos dois.

-Vocês podem me explicar.. O que realmente está acontecendo?

-Não. – Responderam ao mesmo tempo e sorriram.

-Por que não?

-Fomos proibidos, e não pergunte por quem.

Olhei para os dois, desconfiada, mas compreendi que não mentiam. Forçá-los a falar não iria adiantar muita coisa, então.. Talvez eu pudesse descobrir sozinha, mas Yue poderia não querer me emprestar o livro. Eu poderia tentar.

-Yue, já que não podem me contar nada, poderia ao menos..Me emprestar o livro?

-Suponho que isso não interfira nas regras... - Ele disse.

-Tudo bem. – Sora confirmou.

-Obrigada. – Sorri como resposta.

Os dois me acompanharam até em casa, e quando cheguei, deitei na cama e fui ler um pouco do livro. A explicação mais resumida que eu posso dar, é essa aqui:

Iustitia (Justiça, do Latim), o mundo cujo livro se referia, era dividido em várias partes. Primeiramente, dividido em duas: Luz, e Trevas. E novamente, dividido em quatro partes: Ar (norte), Terra (sul), Fogo (leste) e Água (oeste). E mais uma vez, dividido em duas: Parte inferior, e parte superior.

Era um processo meio complicado de entender, só entendi realmente quando virei a página, e vi a representação daquele mundo, e vi que nem parecia tão grande.

A parte "trevas" era habitada por anjos de asas negras. A parte "luz" era habitada por anjos de asas brancas. Havia o de asas vermelhas, mas estes nunca eram vistos, e eram considerados Deuses. Havia dezenas desses deuses, mas apenas cinco desses eram considerados vivos. Hera, Artemis, Apolo, Afrodite e Poseidon. Os anjos de asas negras eram chamados de Tenyami (Abreviação de Tenshi no Yami), e os de asas brancas eram chamados de Tenkari (Tenshi no Hikari). Para cada uma das partes, havia um rei, e uma rainha, e um príncipe ou uma princesa. Dos Tenyami, havia uma princesa, chamada Suna Akaishi, e um príncipe chamado Loki, parente de Suna. Dos Tenkari, havia também, uma princesa chamada Hiro, cujo sobrenome era desconhecido, e o príncipe, Touya.

Os Tenyami e os Tenkari viviam em uma eterna guerra, devido à arrogância dos Tenkari, que sempre se achavam superiores aos Tenyami, por associarem "Trevas" ao Diabo.

Não pude ler o resto do livro, pois Loki estava parado na minha frente, e sua face demonstrava raiva. Loki fez o livro ir até ele, e quando o tocou, desapareceu. Eu o encarava, assustada.

-Quem te deu o livro? – Ele me olhava, ameaçadoramente. Não iria entregar meus amigos assim, com facilidade.

-Não é do seu interesse!

Ele caminhou até onde eu estava sentada, e olhou nos meus olhos. Eu tinha que admitir, estava com medo.

-Me diga quem foi.

-Não. – Ele me deu um tapa no rosto, que me tirou algumas gotas de sangue.

-Não se atreva a negar uma ordem minha! – Ele gritou, e me jogou contra a parede. Eu estava sem ar, e a dor nas costas era insuportável.

Me levantei, quando ele caminhava até mim, e tentei me transformar. Mas nem me surpreendi quando vi que não fazia efeito.

-Droga. – Tentei me esquivar tarde de mais, ele já havia prendido os meus pulsos acima da minha cabeça.

-Você descobriu mais do que deveria. – Minha visão estava ficando meio turva, e eu estava me sentindo muito cansada.

Ele parecia estar sugando toda minha energia vital, minha respiração estava ficando difícil. Quando minhas pernas não agüentaram mais, ele me carregou. Me debati, e dei um murro na boca dele,fazendo com que um pouco de sangue saísse de lá. Ele me olhou, com ódio.

–Vai se arrepender disso. – E então ele me beijou violentamente, me deixando mais fraca do que já estava, e eu estava sentindo gosto de sangue. Uma nova dor tomou conta do meu corpo, eu desmaiei em seguida.

-Eu ainda estou sozinho.. Mesmo fingindo não estar.. - Escutei.

Eu acordei sentindo pesos estranhos nos meus braços, e logo depois percebi que estava acorrentada numa parede, deitada sobre alguma coisa macia, e também estava com ataduras. Loki estava sentado no parapeito da janela, ao meu lado, me observando com os olhos azuis.

Tentei me mexer, mas a dor estava tão intensa que perdi a vontade.

-Você agora trabalhará nessa mansão, e irá me servir pelo resto de sua vida.

-EU ME RECUSO!

-Você fará o que eu mandar. Se não, sofrerá as conseqüências.

Eu custava a acreditar que ele havia tido a coragem de fazer aquilo comigo. Não acreditava que agora eu viveria presa junto á ele, se alguém não conseguisse passar pelos portões daquela mansão. Não, eu não ficaria aqui, presa com esse mostro. Eu tentaria fugir, mas com certeza não teria sucesso. O que eu faria? Minha cabeça latejava, eu não conseguia pensar direito. Não conseguia armar um plano... E as chances dos meus planos darem certo, seriam menos de um por cento. Sem dúvidas, eu estava assustada.

-Eu sei muito bem o que está pensando. - Ele levantou-se, e seguiu até a porta. – Não irá conseguir escapar daqui tão cedo. - E fechou a porta.

Adormeci em meio ao choro, apesar de estar dormindo este tempo todo, ainda me sentia cansada.

Acordei pela manhã, e me encontrei livre das correntes. Mas... Havia uma marca negra e comprida no meu pulso, duas linhas de tamanhos diferentes, em sentindo horizontal, com as pontas curvadas. Era sem dúvidas uma marca bonita, mas eu sabia que aquilo não era bom.

Levantei-me, e pude observar atentamente o quarto. Uma grande cama de casal, com lençóis de seda pretos, armários antigos de madeira escura. Era tudo bonito demais para os meus olhos. Olhei novamente para cama, e vi um lindo uniforme de empregada. Minhas roupas estavam um pouco rasgadas, então deduzi que seria vergonhoso aparecer na frente dele com aqueles trapos em que eu estava vestida. Eu vesti o uniforme, com um pouco de medo. Havia caído perfeitamente em mim

Saí do quarto e fui procurando alguma sala ou coisa do tipo. Garanto que agora eu receberia ordens, odeio minha vida.

Cheguei a um cômodo maior, e deduzi que aquilo, que mais parecia um salão, era uma sala. Uma grande mesa retangular de mogno estava em um dos cantos da sala. Um grande sofá de couro em "L" ocupava uma grande parte do canto da sala. E ele estava lá, deitado, com um dos braços sobre os olhos. Aproximei-me, e fiquei em frente á ele. Sem dúvidas, era realmente um homem belo. Sua beleza chegava a ser anormal, aos olhos de uma pessoa comum, como eu.

Ele abriu os olhos azuis e me encarou. Levei um leve susto, e meu coração meio que disparou. Ele sentou-se, e bagunçou os cabelos negros. Parecia um garoto rebelde. Apoiou o queixo no cotovelo e disse:

-Venha aqui. – O seu habitual tom frio e sem vida... Ele me encarava, e eu estava com um pouco de medo.

Fui até ele, um pouco receosa. Os olhos de Loki eram malícia pura.

- Me beija. – E então eu o beijei. Não sei por que fiz aquilo sem hesitar. Talvez tenha sido o medo.

Ele me fez sentar de lado, no colo dele, e me segurava pela cintura. Possessivo, sempre foi. O beijo dele era tão hipnotizante que eu nem ao menos conseguia romper. O cheiro dele era inebriante. Era como uma droga. Era como um chocolate. Você não consegue parar.


	4. Desaparecimentos

-Yue, chame Zero. Não consigo encontrá-la.  
Yue arregalou os olhos.

-  
Eu não conseguia entender. Eu só tenho quatorze anos. Foi o medo que me levou a fazer essa loucura? Foi a pior coisa que eu poderia ter feito em toda minha vida. Foi uma coisa meio grave. Eu _dormi_ com _ele_. Foi o medo, não tem outra explicação.

Eu estava ali na cama dele. Estava tudo escuro.. Sentia os lençóis de seda sobre meu corpo. Sentia o peito dele sobre minha face e a mão dele sobre a minha. Apesar de estar raciocinando bem, não estava acordada ainda. Durante todo o acontecido, ele não deu uma palavra, e apenas me guiava. Eu não consigo entender_ nada_.

O que ele quer de mim, afinal? Falou que apenas se aproveitaria, mas foi tão.. _(odeio usar essas palavras)_ Carinhoso, _atencioso_. Mas o silêncio dele havia me incomodado.. Eu não sei o que fazer, as ações dele me deixaram tão confusa. E eu sei que ele está acordado, pois ele tem insônia. Mas por que ele ainda não saiu da cama? Por que não tirou a mão dele sobre a minha? A respiração dele estava lenta. Eu tentava me mexer, mas meu corpo não queria sair de perto do dele. E ainda sentia sono. Optei por dormir, sentindo o contato daquela pele macia e quente.

-Yue, e agora? E agora? – Sora andava desesperada de um lado para o outro – Ele conseguiu encontrá-la sem ser visto. Sabe a gravidade disso?

-Então.. Isso significa que o nível de treinamento dele aumentou? – Ele e Zero estavam sentados, observando pacientemente Sora.

-Sim, exatamente. Mas talvez não o treinamento _físico_, e sim o treinamento _psicológico_. – Ela parou, e olhou para ele aterrorizada.

-Se for este o caso, estamos ferrados.

-Acho que posso resolver isso. – Zero disse.

-Zero, não. Temos que pedir ajuda pro Tsuki.

-Não vamos pedir ajuda para aquele idiota. – Ele reclamou com raiva.

-Zero, você sabe que não pode lutar contra Loki sozinho. Nenhum de nós tem capacidade suficiente para lutar contra ele.- Sora recomeçou a andar.

-Podemos pedir ajuda para o resto. Para Akira, por exemplo.

_Quatro segundos de total silêncio._

Sora parou, e se virou aterrorizada.

-Meu Deus. - Ela arregalou os olhos. - Onde está Akira?

-  
_(Narração de Akira.)_

Eram problemas demais para mim. Eu não havia pedido isso. Eu não havia pedido para simplesmente abandonar meu mundo, e correr atrás de uma garotinha_ fútil_, que nem sabe o perigo que corre. E agora eu estou aqui, num bar. Bebendo vodka, que é uma das poucas coisas que sei fazer. Eu já estava até me sentindo mais_ leve_... Não tenho nem dinheiro. Sou uma drogada que nem trabalha para conseguir sustentar o próprio vício. _Roubar_, é só isso que faço nesse mundo. Dei adeus á minha antiga vidinha de assassina.. _Eu era tão feliz.._

-Você vai entrar em coma alcoólica. – O homem que disse isso sentou na minha mesa, e sorriu. Não era bonito, mas havia alguma coisa nele que me chamava a atenção.

-Não garanto. – Respondi grossa.

-Vamos dar uma volta? – Ele não era inocente. Vi nos olhos dele exatamente o que ele _iria _fazer.

-O que me dá em troca?- Sim, interesseira e com orgulho.

-Isso. – Ele me mostrou um bolo de dinheiro segurado por um elástico.

Peguei e me levantei.

-Vamos. – Ele sorriu e me seguiu.

Passados alguns minutos, nós conversávamos sobre algumas coisas inúteis, até que me deparei com um beco sem saída. Eu sabia.

-Vem aqui. – Eu fui, e ele me agarrou com força. Fui deixando, até que consegui que minha mão esquerda ficasse livre. Desprendi meu punhal da cinta-liga, e enfiei no peito daquele idiota. - Humanos.

A quantia em dinheiro era boa. Eu estava de certa forma, feliz.  
O corpo dele caiu no chão. O aroma do sangue invadiu minhas narinas. Me agachei e toquei no sangue que estava sobre o cimento. Fechei os olhos, e quase me deixei levar.

-Não. Não vou fazer isso. – Eu disse em voz alta. Somente para ter certeza de que ainda estava consciente.

Acendi um cigarro, e fui em direção a saída. –_Alguns vícios substituem outros._

-Sangue humano é tentador, não? É realmente uma pena que você não saiba se controlar..- Tsuki, andava em direção a mim, enquanto eu me afastava em direção a saída.

-Tsuki, quantos humanos já matou hoje?

-Muitos. – Ele gargalhou e eu vi uma parede crescer lentamente, impedindo minha saída daquele beco.

-Não. Por favor, Não. – Eu implorei. A mão dele estava banhada de sangue, e eu já não estava mais me segurando. Ele me encurralou e estendeu a mão para a minha boca. Era tentação demais. Meu consciente já havia me deixado há muito tempo. Eu só ouvia as risadas dele, enquanto me deliciava com aquele saboroso liquido vermelho.

-  
Sora, Zero e Yue, deslizavam pelas esquinas, seguindo o cheiro de Akira. Não estavam com um bom pressentimento, pois havia também um cheiro de sangue fortíssimo.

Yue passou por um muro de tijolos avermelhados, e parou.

-Sora, por favor. – Ele indicou a parede de tijolos vermelhos com a cabeça.

Ela passou o dedo indicador sobre alguns tijolos, e o muro ficou branco.

-Gesso. - Arregalou os olhos mais uma vez. – _TSUKI. _

Zero deu um chute, e o muro desabou. E única coisa que eles conseguiram encontrar, foi um cadáver humano, sem uma gota de sangue sequer.

-  
(Narração de Asuna)

Acordei pela manhã. Não era cedo. Umas dez ou onze horas, talvez. Loki não estava mais na cama. Levantei-me e fui até a porta. Fui rapidamente fazendo o caminho até meu quarto. Eu só precisava andar uns dois corredores até chegar lá.

Em meio caminho do segundo corredor, deparei-me com ele, que mantinha a expressão dura e fria. E então ele parou e me olhou de cima a baixo. Coisa que não entendi muito no ínicio, mas depois me lembrei de um importante fato. Eu não estava com roupas. Ele se virou e continuou seu caminho. Talvez ele não tenha me visto corar. Pela primeira vez na vida, senti vergonha ao repensar naquela pequena palavra. "_Talvez_".

-  
_Talvez_, todos sejamos iguais por dentro e por fora, de alguma forma. Todos nós nos deprimimos, todos nós sentimos felicidade. Mesmo que por motivos totalmente distintos.

-Eu a quero para _mim_. _Somente para mim_.


	5. Trato

**A música utilizada no começo da fic se chama 'Behind Blue Eyes' e é do Limp Bizkit (?) (É minha música preferida).**

-

-Eu a quero para _mim_. _Somente para mim._

Tsuki deitou-se sobre um grandioso sofá de couro, e soltou um riso baixo. Seus pensamentos não eram nada limpos. Ele planejara aquilo durante alguns dias.

- Narrado por Asuna -

Era tão complexa a situação em que eu estava agora... Não consigo imaginar viver ao lado de uma pessoa, que planeja me matar daqui a alguns meses. Era tudo tão complicado... O que será que Loki pensa em relação a isso? Ele realmente se aproveitaria até a hora da minha morte? A relação que nós temos não e nada inocente. Levantei-me da minha cama e acabei com aqueles pensamentos extremamente ridículos. Pus meu uniforme, sai do quarto, e procurei Loki, para buscar ordens. Procurei em todos cômodos da casa, menos no quarto dele. Não queria entrar lá novamente. Fui ate um armário de vassouras, peguei uma e comecei pela sala. Depois de algumas horas, já estava exausta. Não era uma casa, e sim uma mansão, tudo era enorme. Suspirei de irritação, e caminhei para o ultimo lugar a ser limpo. Suspirei novamente, e me agachei em frente à porta, buscando um pouco de coragem. Ouvi ser cantada uma canção, abafada pela pesada porta do quarto. Ele era realmente dono de uma bela voz. Não era difícil de notar. Fiquei em silêncio para escutá-lo com atenção.

_-... Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios, como minha consciência os faz parecer. Eu passei horas só de solidão. Meu amor é uma vingança, que nunca será livre. _- eu o admirava, de certo modo. - _ninguém sabe como é ser o homem mau. Ser o homem triste. Atrás dos olhos azuis._

Demorei alguns segundos a perceber o que eu estava fazendo. Eu estava cantando, junto com ele. E acima de tudo: estava cantando alto. Pus a mão na boca, e ouvi passos em direção a porta. Levantei-me rapidamente, e corri para dentro do meu quarto. Fechei a porta, e suspirei aliviada. Será que ele havia percebido? Que pergunta idiota. É claro que sim. Ele tem a audição mais apurada do que qualquer ser humano normal. Uma brisa leve percorreu o quarto. Mas a janela não estava aberta. Ergui minha cabeça já temendo o que iria ver.

-Por acaso estava bisbilhotando?- Loki me perguntou.

-Não. -respondi baixo, sem o mínimo interesse.

Loki que estava recostado na parede, com os braços cruzados, foi ate onde eu estava, e me encarou.

-Quando falar comigo, fale alto e claramente. - eu o ignorei, e fiquei calada. -você por acaso me escutou?

-Sim- respondi ainda mais baixo.

-Alto! -ele me deu um tapa no rosto.

-S-sim. - respondi razoavelmente alto, mas ele não parecia satisfeito. Loki se aproximou e puxou meus cabelos, fazendo com que minha cabeça ficasse inclinada para trás.

-Mais alto.

-O que você quer de mim, finalmente?

Eu não queria realmente ter perguntado alguma coisa. Ele fez com que minha cabeça se inclinasse ainda mais. Estava doendo muito, por reflexo, agarrei a camisa dele com força, e me ajoelhei na cama em que estava sentada. Ele foi beijando cada centímetro do meu pescoço, que estava bem à mostra. Eu me arrepiava mais, a cada lento segundo que se passava. Ele cessou com os beijos no pescoço, e subiu para o queixo, onde o beijo foi mais demorado. Ele largou meu cabelo fazendo com que a dor aliviasse, desceu a mão para a minha cintura, e subiu com a boca para os meus lábios. O perfume dele me embriagava. O beijo ficava cada vez mais intenso. Ele foi com a mão livre ate os botões do meu uniforme, e desabotoou um por um.

-Ah..- suspirei vencida,mais uma vez, enquanto ele passava a mão gélida sobre minha barriga, me causando mais arrepios.

Ele me beijava enquanto me carregava e ia em direção a porta. Foi andando ate a porta do seu quarto e me depositou na cama. O quarto estava um breu, embora fosse dia. Por cima, ele retirou o resto das minhas roupas. As caricias aumentando cada vez mais..

Eu já havia percebido a muito tempo, que no fim, embora tudo aquilo acontecesse com freqüência, eu não havia feito nada para impedir. Fazia dois dias que eu estava presa ali, e eu nem sequer tentei fugir. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido .. Eu estava ali, novamente. Envolvida pelos lençóis de seda e por aquele corpo quente. Enlaçada pelos braços dele, que me envolviam enquanto eu estava de costas. Ele estava acordado, e sabia que eu também estava. Eu preferia não me mexer, estava gostando do contato. A respiração de Loki no meu pescoço me deixava arrepiada. Ele acariciava minha cabeça devagar. Eu já cansei de tentar entendê-lo. Era impossível e complicado para alguém burra como eu. Eu apenas queria... Aproveitar aquilo, as caricias, os abraços, os beijos... Enquanto ele não me maltrata novamente.

Narrado por Akira

-Akira ,acorde.

Eu abri os olhos lentamente, e visualizei o homem de cabelos ruivos a minha frente.

-tenho um trato a lhe propor. -Tsuki disse.

Narrador Observador

-Ryou, Asuna desapareceu a dois dias, o que você acha que aconteceu?

-Acho que sei o que aconteceu, e se eu estiver certo, melhor não interferirmos .- Ryou disse, e Zakuro ficou meio confusa.

?

Um. Dois. Vinte. Quarenta e cinco. Quantos humanos eu ainda poderia matar?


	6. Preocupações

**Esse cap é o mais recente. Talvez percebam alguma mudança do tipo da narrativa, talvez não.. Enfim.. **

**Boa leitura. :)**

- Akira

Estão todos mortos. _Estão todos mortos_. Eu os matei.

Meus olhos ainda não acreditavam no que viam. _Eu havia perdido o controle_.

Homicídio em massa, foi isso que aconteceu. Mais da metade da população de Tokyo havia sido devastada.

Eu causei isso_. Oh, meu Deus, eu ainda não acredito_. -Desabei em lágrimas.

- Asuna

Já fazia dezessete dias que eu estava presa aqui_. Dezessete dias com ele_. E já faziam mais de dois dias que eu estava deitada na cama, sem comer, beber, ou algo do tipo. Tudo doía. Minha barriga estava inchada, e eu sentia meu estômago revirar.

Depois de uma semana dentro desta casa, mansão, castelo, ou seja lá o que for, eu vejo coisas. Ouço vozes. E eu tenho medo disso tudo. Nem sempre são imagens ou sons ameaçadores, mas todos eles me dão _medo_.

Tentei me sentar na cama. Meus braços enfraqueceram e minha barriga doía. Mais uma tentativa fracassada.

E nesses dois dias em que tenho estado aqui, não havia sombras de Loki. Eu só servia como um brinquedinho para ele. É. Somente um _brinquedinho_. Mas quando eu finalmente morresse, ele não teria mais um brinquedinho para satisfazê-lo todas as noites. Ou dias e tardes.

Adormeci mais uma vez, antes de ver uma borboleta azul passar por entre as grades da janela, e tentar passar pelo vidro.

_Eu abriria a janela, se não estivesse tão fraca. _

Já estava ficando meio depressiva com a falta de comunicação e contato com outros seres.  
Eu realmente preciso sair daqui.

'Dois dias, e ela não saiu do quarto'- Loki murmurou para si mesmo, e adentrou no quarto de Asuna. Parecia estar no mesmo estado da noite anterior. Sim, ele havia tomado conta dela todo esse tempo. E sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Observou atentamente o pequeno inseto que batia insistentemente no vidro da janela. E refletiu durante alguns segundos, enquanto a borboleta pousava, provavelmente exausta.

Loki foi até a janela, abriu lentamente, e permitiu que o inseto passasse graciosamente, e pousasse em uma das suas mãos.

-Você veio. - Loki suspirou aliviado e cansado. E a borboleta bateu as asas em concordância, enquanto ía em direção a Asuna, e pousava do lado esquerdo da sua face.

Alguns segundos depois, a borboleta pousou em seu pescoço, e passou para o lado esquerdo de seu seio. O último lugar em que a borboleta pousou foi a sua barriga. E então, a pequena borboleta foi até Loki, e pousou novamente no peito da sua mão.

-Chou, eu não ligo. - Chou voou graciosamente até ficar na altura de Loki, como se estivesse o encarando. E pousou na moldura do espelho que se encontrava no quarto. Então, um pequeno brilho azulado tomou conta do quarto, e Chou era apenas mais um detalhe da detalhada moldura daquele espelho. -Tudo bem.

E ele se retirou do quarto, passando antes, os dedos por entre os cabelos de Asuna, carinhosamente. E lhe lançou um olhar preocupado.

'Pensei que nunca mais o veria assim .´ - Chou soltou um riso.

_Visões._. Essa visão era totalmente aterrorizante. Eu não enxergava nada com nitidez. Eram brilhos alaranjados, avermelhados e acinzentados. Gritos e sussurros. Alguns clamavam por ajuda.

Entretanto, o que mais me assustou foi ouvir a voz de Ichigo e de algumas outras pessoas que já havia conhecido e me aproximado.

_O desespero tomou conta de mim. _

Abri meus olhos e saltei da cama, fui até a janela, e a abri com brutalidade. Comecei a socar as grades tentando fazer com que elas simplesmente se soltassem dali. Porém não tive sucesso, pois quando elas estavam quase cedendo, elas se prenderam novamente, e uma força absurda me empurrou em direção à cama. Eu arfava completamente assustada. Fui escorregando até o chão.

Minhas mãos sangravam, e hematomas estavam aparecendo.

Doía. Minhas mãos doíam. Meu coração queimava.

Se aquela visão fosse verídica, eu estava completamente só. Os únicos amigos que eu havia conquistado se foram. Eu passaria minha vida inteira presa aqui? Eu nunca poderia confirmar a realidade? Eu não posso mais... Eu preciso realmente sair daqui. Implorar ao Loki não adiantaria nada. Eu estaria fadada a viver aqui o resto da minha vida?

O que ele realmente quer de mim?

E então, a porta se abriu. Minha cabeça estava entre os meus joelhos, e não pude enxergar, entretanto, sabia que era Loki.

Ele parou na minha frente, e demorou alguns segundos até fazer algo. Eu senti as mãos dele em minhas mãos, e parecia que eu estava sendo analisada. Ele fez uma tentativa fracassada de me carregar, pois eu me debati e voltei à minha posição anterior. E então, Loki foi bruto e me pôs em seus braços de qualquer jeito, e depois que ele se levantou do chão comigo, se ajeitou.

-Me solte. - Murmurei e meio aos soluços e lágrimas.

-Tem que receber um castigo por isso. - Ele disse friamente enquanto me levava ao seu quarto.

Loki foi rapidamente tirando as minhas roupas. Parecia cansado e estressado com algo.

Eu realmente não acreditava que Loki fosse se aproveitar de mim naquela hora.  
E não foi isso que ele fez.

Eu já estava totalmente sem roupa, tremendo em frio quando Loki me carregou e foi em direção ao chuveiro que havia no seu banheiro. E somente quando ele o abriu, eu me dei conta do que iria fazer.

-Não. NÃO! - eu gritei - Estou com frio! - eu chorava e esperneava, enquanto ele me botava em baixo da água, que mais parecia gelo. Meus dentes batiam.

-É verão. - Ele disse friamente, mas parecia ainda irritado. - Aqui está um inferno de tão quente.

Só então eu percebi que ele havia entrado junto comigo, e que apesar de usar uma quente calça de algodão, estava sem camisa, e seu cabelo estava molhado de suor.

Eu tremia por completo. Meus braços estavam enlaçados em seu pescoço, e eu o apertava  
com força, como se aquilo pudesse acabar com meu frio. Loki apenas relaxava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça meio que voltada para cima.

Parei de tremer. A temperatura estava ficando lentamente agradável, mas ainda sentia um pouco de frio.

Loki saiu debaixo da água, e me pôs em pé no chão. Eu olhava para baixo, envergonhada. Ele tirava sua grossa calça de algodão, agora encharcada. E eu apenas observava por minha visão periférica, tudo que eu já tinha visto todos esses dias. Ele abriu um dos armários de seu enorme banheiro, e pegou duas toalhas grandes e brancas, que pareciam ser extremamente macias. Eu o vi se enxugando lentamente com uma, depois pegou a outra e começou a me enxugar.

Eu queria muito poder dizer à ele que eu não estava tão debilitada à ponto de não poder me secar, mas eu estava. Minhas mãos ardiam, e eu podia ver o enorme estrago que eu mesma havia feito nelas.  
Loki estava sendo totalmente delicado comigo, parecia estar com medo de me quebrar.

-Eu não sou uma boneca. - Murmurei teimosamente, e ele apenas me ignorou.

Ele me carregou e me pôs sentada em sua gigantesca cama, enquanto vestia agora, uma leve calça de seda. É. Somente ela, e nada mais. - Balancei levemente a minha cabeça tentando afastar alguns pensamentos impróprios da minha cabeça. - E notei um olhar sobre mim.

Levantei a cabeça e ele já havia se virado novamente. Parecia estar procurando algo. Então ele desistiu e bateu a porta do seu guarda-roupa com força. Puxei o lençol que estava esparramado pela cama, onde Loki provavelmente estava antes de ir para o meu quarto. E apenas o observava curiosa. Era estranho vê-lo estressado.

Lembrava de tê-lo visto com raiva, ou muita raiva. Mas nunca estressado e mal-humorado.

Ele abriu uma das gavetas de um pequeno armário, e me jogou uma curta camisola verde, de seda, simples e com alguns detalhes. Eu a vesti com alguma dificuldade, e ele se pôs na minha frente segurando pequenos tecidos brancos, que logo reconheci como curativos e derivados. E então, ele me empurrou para o meio da cama, perto da cabeceira, e tomou minhas mãos com rapidez.

Espalhava cicatrizante por toda região cortada e machucada, o que causava uma dor terrível. Mas eu não gritava. Eu não tinha forças para aquilo. Pois cada vez que eu olhava para as minhas mãos, eu lembrava o motivo que me levou a fazer aquilo. Eu me recusava a pensar nas coisas que havia visto hoje.

-Você estava com febre. - Ele me disse, antes de deitar ao meu lado, e virar as costas para mim.

Eu não enxergava nada, pois a única fonte de iluminação que havia no momento, era a da lua, que passava pela janela. Eu ainda estava com um pouco de frio. Me enfiei debaixo dos lençóis de seda, e tentei dormir, não conseguia. Estava tudo tão frio..

Loki tinha a respiração calma. Talvez já tivesse dormido. Cheguei mais perto dele, passei a mão por debaixo do seu braço, e o abracei. Senti a mão dele automaticamente se fechar sobre a minha, o que significava que ele estava acordado esse tempo todo, mas não me importei.

Depois de algum tempo, quando eu já estava quase pegando no sono, ele se virou e me puxou mais para perto. Pegou uma das minhas pernas e passou por entre as dele. E inconscientemente, passei uma das minhas mãos pelo seu pescoço, me aconchegando mais no seu peito.

Ele parecia ter dormido antes do que eu. Sua respiração e seu rosto estavam calmos e sem expressão. Arrisquei me esticar um pouco para ficar à altura dos seus lábios. Dei um demorado selinho, e voltei para o meu lugar, satisfeita. Em seguida, apaguei.

Ele me transmitia certa calma. Eu conseguia me sentir totalmente bem quando estava perto dele. Apesar de me trazer bastante sofrimento quase todos os dias, algo me dizia que não era por mal.


End file.
